Apparatus and methods exist for adhering coupons together for subsequent adhesive shear testing. Many of the existing apparatus and methods may have one or more of the following issues: the use of inaccurate weight systems being used to adhere the coupons; un-precise coupon overlap measuring systems; the inability to allow adhesive to squeeze out from the coupons during bonding; difficulty removing the adhered coupons from the fabrication apparatus; difficulty in controlling bond thickness of the adhesive used to adhere the coupons; the use of tooling having excessive parts increasing cost; the requirement of a cutting process to cut the coupons which may weaken the coupon bond-line; and/or one or more other types of issues. Each of these issues may lead to inaccurate adhesive shear testing results.
An apparatus and/or method is needed which may solve one or more problems of one or more of the conventional apparatus and methods for adhering coupons together for adhesive shear testing.